1. Field of the Invention
Neuraminidase (also known as sialidase, acylneuraminyl hydrolase, and EC 3.2.1.18) is an enzyme common among animals and a number of microorganisms. It is a glycohydrolase that cleaves terminal alpha-ketosidically linked sialic acids from glycoproteins, glycolipids and oligiosaccharides. Many of the microorganisms containing neuraminidase are pathogenic to man and other animals including fowl, horses, swine and seals. Organisms having N-acetylneuraminidases include bacteria such as Vibrio cholerae, C. perfringens and Streptococcus sp. and viruses such as influenza virus, and parainfluenza virus.
Influenza neuraminidase has been implicated in the pathogenicity of influenza viruses. It is thought to help the elution of newly synthesized virons from infected cells and assist in the movement of the virus (through its hydrolase activity) through the mucus of the respiratory tract.